


Job Opportunities

by Alania_Black



Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 12:57:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4480028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alania_Black/pseuds/Alania_Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble for Canton post Day of the Moon: what does he do next?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Job Opportunities

**Washington, D.C. 21st July 1969**

Canton Everett Delaware III walked into his house, and dropped his keys into the bowl by his door with a weary sigh. He thought absently of visiting Leroy, although how he was going to explain the last few days, months, he didn’t know. Being in the FBI had always been very different to Leroy’s work as a labourer, but after his recent adventures, after the Doctor, he’d never felt so different.

He wandered into the kitchen for a drink, sliding his gun into its holster, already forgetting why he had been holding it, and poured a glass of water after hovering over the Scotch undecidedly for a minute. He had a feeling that this time, the alcohol wouldn’t help.

Just as he was getting settled in his office, shifting through papers and considering possible jobs now that the FBI was definitely off the cards, a knock sounded at the door. He frowned in consternation, but answered it anyway. The door swung open to reveal a man standing on his step wearing an outdated trench coat and a wicked smile, looking far too pretty to be legal.

“Canton Everett Delaware the third?” He asked in an American accent that Canton still couldn’t place.

“Yes.”

“The name’s Harkness, Captain Jack Harkness. I heard you might be in the market for a job.” Canton raised an eyebrow at the man’s tone, the slow look up Canton’s frame that said the job wasn’t necessarily of the paying kind.

“Well, that depends on the job. You’d better come in.”

“Why, thank you. As for the job, how would you like to hunt down aliens for a living?”

Canton raised his eyes to heaven, silently asking ‘why me’, then hurriedly lowered them before anyone could answer. Just in case.

He took the job. Leroy though Captain Harkness was just as pretty as he did.


End file.
